


For Want of a Good Teacher

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, do not come in here expecting happiness, gagging, sex as a bad coping mechanism, this is not soft guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Hamid desperately wants approval from a father figure. If he can't have approval, he'll take whatever he can get.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	For Want of a Good Teacher

Tears stand in Hamid's eyes and he is wringing his hands in front of him, pouting bottom lip caught between his teeth. "I just can't seem to do anything right for you, Zolf. No matter what happens it's..."

"Well that ain't my problem is it? You're a grown ... person. You gotta learn to be better'n what you've been taught."

"How are you supposed to do that though? You had someone to teach you, didn't you? Your... your father and your captains and... and..."

Zolf feels the snarl on his lips. Hamid doesn't have the right to bring up his past, his family, the long succession of failures that lead him to be the person he is now. "Maybe you just have to make your own mistakes."

"But we can't _afford_ that, Zolf!"

Zolf throws up his hands. "You want to do something for me, to prove that you can be better?"

Hamid nods, shaking now, and a large tear drops from one liquid brown eye. 

"Fine. Get on your knees."

That stops him in his tracks. He looks up at Zolf, and Zolf can see a pink flush under that smooth, unmarked skin.

Zolf chuckles. "Thought not." He turns to leave but Hamid makes a sound. He looks back over his shoulder to see Hamid smooth his hands over his knees, then sink gracefully to them.

Zolf's mouth goes suddenly dry. 

"Wait..." he says.

"No, you're right, Zolf," Hamid says, and his voice is high and breathy and... gods Zolf can see his trousers are tented, already. He'd suspected... of course he had. Hamid gave off very specific vibes, but he'd not thought it would be so easy.

"Right about what?"

"Let me..." Hamid licks his lips. "Let me be what you want me to be. For a little while."

"Hamid this..."

"I think it will help," Hamid looks up at him through thick, long eyelashes and Zolf lets his eyes linger on those cheekbones, on that mouth, on that earnest, desperate desire to be good. 

His cock stirs.

"You're serious," Zolf says. 

Hamid nods. Zolf contemplates him for another long moment. Contemplates those lips. Cannot help imagining what they would feel like, wrapped around him. 

He makes a decision. Steps within reach of the kneeling halfling. Nods. 

"Go on then," he says, and his voice is rough.

Hamid opens his pants with almost feverish haste, one hand dipping inside to find Zolf hot and half hard already. He lets out a small half moan as he tugs it free, small hand sliding up and over its head. Zolf lets out air in a sharp breath at the feel of it, Hamid's hand is too warm against him, far warmer than it should be, but it feels perfect, the slide of it over his skin. 

"Your mouth," he says, putting an edge of command in it. Hamid nods again, shakily, and leans forward, parting his lips and engulfing Zolf's cock.

Zolf almost cries out at the heat of it, the wet tight circle of Hamid's lips, stretched to accommodate Zolf's girth. He is not small and Hamid _is,_ Hamid is so very small and fragile and yet...

...and yet he had taken down a colossus with nothing but the fire inside him. That much power, that much destruction...

It needed guidance.

"Good," Zolf purrs, as Hamid struggles to take as much of him in his mouth as he can. "You're being such a good boy for me, Hamid. Swallow for me. Let me in."

Hamid's hands scrabble at Zolf's hips as he tries desperately to do as he's asked. The tears at the corners of his eyes are there for a totally different reason now, and Zolf catches one on the edge of a finger and sucks it into his mouth, tasting its salt. 

"You can do better though, for me, can't you Hamid? You can do better for daddy?"

The reaction to his words are immediate. Hamid _whines_ around his cock, one of his hands flying to the front of his trousers, palming at his cock through the fabric. Zolf isn't surprised, although he is distracted, letting out a groan as Hamid forces his head forward and gags around him. 

It's _delicious,_ the tight constriction of Hamid's throat almost too much. He reaches down and strokes a hand down its column, feeling himself buried deep inside as Hamid's body retches and struggles. 

He pulls out and Hamid gasps for breath even as he leans forward, desperate to stuff himself full of Zolf again. Zolf grasps his chin and holds him back as Hamid whines and writhes, his hand now trying to undo his own pants. Zolf gives him the tiniest of slaps and shakes his head.

"No," he says. "Not until daddy has finished."

Hamid nods, and Zolf releases him and he lunges forward, eagerly stuffing his mouth again with Zolf's cock. "Look at you. So desperate to swallow me. Is this what you need? What you've wanted all this time? Someone to shut you up..." he gives a short, sharp thrust of his hips and Hamid gags again, whining and moaning but not trying to pull back. "If I'd known all it would need was a cock in your throat I'd've asked Wilde to do it as soon as you came back. But then you woudn't be here, would you, on your knees for daddy..." Hamid reaches up and clasps Zolf's ass, he can feel claws digging into the flesh there as he tries to pull Zolf in deeper, works his mouth more frantically.

Pressure is building in Zolf's balls and he winds one hand in Hamid's hair, helping him force the last inch of his cock into his throat. Hamid gags again, his throat fluttering deliciously around Zolf, and he should drag this out, should make Hamid work for it, but it's been too long and it feels too good.

Zolf's orgasm hits him with the strength of a lightning rail and he throws back his head with a cry. Hamid is squirming and writhing on knees, claws digging hard enough into Zolf's ass to draw blood, but the pleasure overwhelms everything and Zolf pumps his hips hard into Hamid as he empties himself, once... twice, then pulls out. Hamid coughs a string of come and spit onto the ground, chest heaving for breath, tears and snot streaming from his eyes and nose. 

His voice is a wreck of itself as he tips his head to look into Zolf's eyes, hands hovering over his crotch. "Daddy... _please,"_ he croaks out and Zolf nods, his own breath still heaving in his chest. Hamid almost tears into his trousers, pulling out his prick which is hot and hard and glinting bronze in the lamplight. Hamid makes a tight fist with his hand to fuck, his hips pumping and jerking without rhythm. It takes no more than a few seconds for him to sob his relief as he comes, his own release joining the pool of other fluids on the floor between them.

Hamid collapses backwards onto the floor. Zolf has never seen him so debauched, hair mussed where Zolf gripped it, eyeliner destroyed, his trousers still open, his cock, softening slowly, still on display. 

Zolf tucks himself back into his own trousers. "Did that help?" he asks, his tone carefully neutral. 

Hamid looks away, shame colouring his cheeks. "Yes," he says. 

"Well then," Zolf lets out a breath. "Best get yourself cleaned up. I'll just..." He backs off, moves towards the door. 

"Zolf," Hamid says, and his voice is still ragged - Zolf should offer to heal it, Hamid is too small to have taken what he did, but something tells him Hamid would refuse the offer. 

"What?"

"Thank you."

Zolf swallows again. Nods. And leaves.


End file.
